Talk:Belle
I can't believe Dyl's her only friend! Hey what's buddy? 21:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) IDK about you, but I wouldn't mind Dyl being my only friend. LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't list Elian with her enemies, they were in an alliance together, after Belle betrayed her. (and the rest of the girls) Hey what's buddy? 22:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but Elian never agreed to liking Belle. Maybe if they are both in all-stars... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Belle had better be in all-stars! I'm counting on that, just like I'm counting on NilesXSusan and Jocelyn getting bit in her butt by Karma. Who would even LIKE her? Hey what's buddy? 22:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Dyl would. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I was talking about Jocelyn. "Miles" and James have really bad taste. If I were Niles, I'd be falling for Susan right about now. And Dyl likes Belle. Hey what's buddy? 01:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, only the readers and Susan know Jocelyn is more than just a pretty.... pretty... pretty face.... Where was I going with this? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, don't tell me you're being captivated by your own character. I never do that. I leave that to OTHER people's characters, like Sarah and Susan. Hey what's buddy? 13:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) NEVER. LOL. No, I don't get captivated by my own characters or really any girl that isn't real. Actually, Niles hacked my account and wrote that last part. (LOL) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Niles is still me favorite character in TDAm. As far I see it, Niles is the Dyl to Susan's Belle and Jocelyn's Sarah, but on a bigger scale with the latter. Hey what's buddy? 20:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Interesting way of putting it. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) But, Sarah really didn't play much of a part in her role in TDP, and if she did, she'd have Dyl, not Belle, by now. Sometimes sequels just have a way of going full circle back to the beginning, and if Niles wins TDAm, then it'll be the case in point. Another reason why Niles is my fav is because I find his recolor very impressive. I knew it'd be a Cody edit before seeing the pic, but as far as recolors go, it's really good. Now that featured image already has a winner, pretty much, you should nominate Niles' pic. Speaking of which, Dyl won featured character after I pulled some strings (getting Zeke Guy to vote for Dyl) and Sprink won featured author after I changed my vote. Wow, it's like I'm in control of what wins first! XD --Hey what's buddy? 21:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) And you decide who wins TDIn! You are like magic! LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) LOL, The Rat would be proud of me. So? Sprink decided who wins the final three contest, and Nonny and I have the same guess. LOL, I'm hoping Nonny and I both win, we're already part of a super-team. He's super admin Nonny, and I'm his sidekick, Snitching Spenstar. Yayz! XD Hey what's buddy? 21:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) LOL, interesting... Maybe Niles will win. Maybe nobody wins! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You said that about Betty, and then next thing I know, she's eliminated. XD Hey what's buddy? 21:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I have said too much... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Happened to me once. BTW, are you going to make a final three guess for Total Drama Insanity? The winner gets full control over the name and personality for one of my characters in TDIn's sequel, Total Drama Infinity. Hey what's buddy? 21:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I will later. When does it close again? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It closes when there's only five people left. Hey what's buddy? 21:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll sign up at six. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) <_< That figures... BTW, I won't be updating TDIn with any major stuff for a while. I'll be working on character pages and finishing up the chapter I'm working on. I'll also be doing bonus content and stuff. I'll update again with a new chapter in three weeks, after TD:BI's conclusion so that it gets some attention. Does that sound like a good idea, or should I just keep on going with my chapters like normal anyway? Hey what's buddy? 21:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd wait. We all know once TD:BI ends no other stories will be read for a while... (Did TDP put you guys through this? o.O) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Hey what's buddy? 22:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I feel bad for Belle I mean she tries to be nice but most people end up hateing her. - Copper5 Maybe they are jealous she has a boyfriend. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Belle is my second fav after Sam from TDP - Copper5